The Adventure Of Zero
by KingAsura
Summary: Roronoa Zero is the brother of Roronoa Zoro. Zero is a pirate captain while his brother Zoro is a first mate of another pirates crew. Despite going their separate ways the Strings of fate bring these brothers together and it ultimately causes Zero to have a rivalry with his brother Zoro and his captain Luffy. This is the fierce struggle for Zero to surpass both zoro and luffy.
1. Chapter 0

Chapter 0:The Beginnings

On an island where the sounds of swords clashing was very commonplace, two children were raised. The eldest one had green hair tanned skin and three swords and one ear that had three earrings his name was Roronoa Zoro. The youngest by a few years also had green hair and tanned skin and quite unlike his brother his normal face held kindness and he could make people at ease with just his appearance, you could never tell that he was an incredibly strong swordsman and had no qualms about killing when necessary his name was Roronoa Zero. This island with very little people was normally peaceful just the way the brothers liked it so they could take naps and practice in peace they hoped the days of peace would never end but soon they grew bored and wanted more out of life so now the brothers are getting ready for their departure.

* * *

This Is just the opening some stuff will happen next chapter rated m for future stuff this is my first fanfiction i also do not own one piece. Stick Around


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Departure

'Great' Zero Thought 'I have to say goodbye to my peaceful and trouble free relaxed life, I wonder where my brother is?'. Just then as if on cue his brother Zoro Jumped through the window of their small shack and immediately smacked Zero on the head. "WHAT THE HELL ZERO!" Zoro said very angrily with tick marks on his forehead "Relax bro we have ample time to depart I mean its not like we're going on a scheduled ship we're sailing out ourselves." Zero said while he started to pack up just then he noticed something under his bed something he thought he had lost forever. "I can't believe it." Zoro turned wondering what made his brother say that then he spotted it "Thats the shark tooth necklace dad made for you before he died I had always wondered where that thing went." The necklace was made of beads each of the beads carved from the other teeth the shark had and at the end suspended from the string connecting the beads which also was made using a part of the shark was the sharks tooth once part of a set of equally sharp tooth that shark had used to survive until his time as a predator ran out when he was slain by the boys father a man who despite countless tales told about him by villagers who had met him remained a mystery to them considering he had died before they were old enough to even remember him the only mementos that were left were the shark tooth necklace worn by zero and the earrings worn by zoro. "I wonder what the story behind him and the shark is, Do you ever miss him Zoro?" Zoro Sighed "LIke they always say you can't miss what you never had now come on finish packing i wanna get out of here by noon." A couple of hours later Zero was finally finished packing and has he walked through the village he grew up in the familiar sights and smells bombarded him and then he finally realized he had to leave on his own without his brother. After a couple of minutes of running he finally found his brother "Yo Zoro I'm not going on the same boat as you so don't wait up." Zoro looked at him absolutely stunned "Why?" Zero sighed "Because we need time to grow as individuals I wanna become stronger so i can grow as a fighter I don't want to cling to your back all the time, I'm sixteen i think its time I journey alone." Zoro still looked stunned but deep down he was proud of his brother "You make a good point i guess this is where we part ways." "Yea i guess it is ill see you around Zoro" "You too Zero". Zero silently watched his brother sail away saddened because his brother was leaving but excited because his solo voyage was just starting he ran full speed ahead and bought a small boat using the last of his money and made sure everything was in check then he turned to his home made a bow and said a silent goodbye and sailed away in the opposite direction of his brother and thought 'why make the effort to sail when I can rest and let the wind carry me?' so thats exactly what he did and as he closed his eyes the image of his home came into his mind one more time and fell asleep with a smile.

* * *

Still a pretty boring chapter but we are getting somewhere next chapter Zero will encounter someone very dangerous and this will lead him on his road to piracy. I do not own one piece.


End file.
